FIG. 1 is a structure schematic diagram of the existing optical network system, as shown in FIG. 1. At present, the adjustment of the optical power point of the optical network system is performed through adding an optical attenuator to the external interface and then measuring the optical power manually. The manual adjustment has the following disadvantages:
the adjustment waste time and energy; if the board needs to be changed in the process of adjustment, the problem that the adjustment on the optical power is required again will appear; and in the process of maintenance, it may cause the customer inconvenience to use;
the failure rate of the optical attenuator on the interface is very high;
the output interface of the optical attenuator connected to the interface is relatively longer, so it will cause the production of the error code if touching it in operation because of carelessness;
the existing optical network system generally includes a lot of things, so in the realizing project, if the manual adjustment is adopted for its optical power, it is very difficult to have a full understanding of system, and the adjustment must be performed on the network management.